Action Charlie
Action Charlie '''was a cashier at the resort Diego's. In an alternate reality, he joined Papa Acachalla's resistance in the Billion Year War, giving himself the title '''Corporal Action Charlie, the Last Hope for Humanity During the Billion Year War Who Will Save Us All from Ourselves. However, Johnny Toast went back in time and erased all that had happened by assassinating both Acachalla and Action Charlie in order to prevent the war from ever starting. Biography Original Timeline In the original timeline, Charlie was working in the Diego's resort that Papa Acachalla and Sally were staying at, as a cashier and barman. At some point, Acachalla complained to Charlie that he refused to use the bathroom in the resort (which was currently a port-a-potty due to parts of the resort still being under construction) "because of all the faeces", prompting Charlie to order in someone to clean it out. The cleaner returned to him and Acachalla with a piece of toilet paper with some strange writing on it that Charlie wanted to get translated, however before the cleaner could complete this task a tripod appeared and killed him. Billion Year War Timeline In the original timeline where Johnny Toast did not show up (and presumably most of the alternate timelines where Toast failed to prevent the war from occurring), Acachalla and Charlie shot the tripod and killed it. He then asked Acachalla to look into fixing the ghost problem in the bathroom, but Acachalla refused and left Sally to deal with it instead, not realising that the resort was about to be invaded by a swarm of tripods. Action Charlie was stationed in a run-down house with Papa Acachalla, an Acachalla clone, and several birds. They ventured out into the wasteland outside in a car but met unexpected resistance when their car was fired upon by unseen assailants a witness later described as a rogue human clan. The two sought cover in a garage but Charlie accidentally hit and killed Acachalla with the car. He used a media to respawn Acachalla but was apparently killed before Acachalla could return and rescue him. This later proved not to be true as he showed up again twice and was apparently killed both times; only on the final time was his body evidently visible and this is portrayed as being his actual death. Prophecy as the Last Hope for Humanity In his lifetime Action Charlie was apparently regarded as a messianic figure on par with that of John Connor during the War Against The Machines, as evidenced by the fact that a later witness believed all hope was lost following his death. He apparently also believed this himself. It is stated that he was named this at birth, suggesting that his parents were aware of the prophecy and tried to mound him into filling the role, further pusing the similarities between him and John Connor. Acachalla, however (or at least the one stationed with him) believed that Charlie was a pretender and that in fact the Great Acachalla was in fact the last hope for humanity. After being mortally wounded by an enemy, Action Charlie revealed in his dying moments that his added title was actually Papa Acachalla's full name, as it was inscribed on the sacred toilet paper. Admitting to Papa that he was the true last hope for humanity and encouraged him to continue in his quest to save the world, Papa obliged to his dying comrades request. Current Timeline Johnny Toast, arriving at that exact moment from the very end of the war, tried (with the aid of The Gnome) to prevent Charlie and Acachalla from attacking. He failed many times and his repeated going back in time caused several breaches in causality leading to differences in how events exactly unfolded (which would later lead to Johnny Ghost being fined $500,000 by the Council of Time Micromanagement), but the final time out of frustration Toast gunned them both down with a crossbow. Trivia *He is Josh's brother, thus making him also Tyler's brother, and Aaron's brother-in-law. *His player model was created by Zach88889. Appearances * ACACHALLA IN THE BILLION YEAR WAR! | Fan Scripted Challenge - Episode 1 (First appearance) * FALLEN HEROES IN THE BILLION YEAR WAR! / Fan Scripted Challenge - Episode 2 (Corpse only) Category:Gmod Characters Category:Male characters Category:VenturianTale 2017 Category:Billion Year War